


The Set Up

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg tries to set up Wirt and Beatrice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Set Up

“They like each other,” Greg looks through the crack of the kitchen door to Wirt and Beatrice. Neither one speak but Wirt couldn’t take his eyes off of her, “And neithe one would admit it. What do you think, Funderberker?” he looks down to his frog in his hands and he gives a quiet ribbot as a response, “Me, too. Let’s go think of a plan.”  
**********************************************************************************  
Wirt, standing behind Beatrice, tries to think of a good reason why Greg would decorate their living room.  
“There’s so many red hearts everywhere,” Beatrice’s mouth hangs open while she examines the room. A white blanket on the table covered in flower petals that she cn tell were pulled from the flower garden. One unlit candle in the middle and a unopened soda next to it.  
“Greg’s not allowed to play with matches,” Wirt lets out a chuckle until Beatrice turns to glance to him, then he stops immediately.  
“I guess he wants us to sit?” she walks over to the couch, eyes staying on him, waiting for him to move to her.  
“Y-Yeah.”  
She sits and it’s only a second later that he sits next to her. His arm bumps hers making him realize that he might be too close, so he scoots away from her, only enough to feel comfort.  
“I don’t have a disease, you know,” is all she says. It’s enough to make his face heat up.  
“I know. I just-” before he could finish, she moves closer. Close enough that he can smell the light scent of shampoo from her hair, “-Didn’t… N-Never mind.”  
“Wirt?” she says his name causing his heartbeat to increase.  
“Yes, Beatrice?” he responds and quickly her eyes become hazy. He breath slows down and she licks at her bottom lip making him to stare at her mouth.  
“You’re a dork.”  
“I lo-” he freezes before finishes, “Very funny.”  
Behind the kitchen door, Wirt looks between the two, “I think it’s working.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why is Wirt not an automatic character in the tag?


End file.
